Watch Out Domino
by Akari Monkers
Summary: A few girls in my school go into an exchange program to Japan and insanity ensues. Lots of OOC and OC pairing. maybe some cussing. Severe punishment for 2 of the gurls (well, more like funny punishment! HAHA) Re-did chapter one, Thanks much Vanessa-chan


Watch Out Domino! Chapter 1 Punishments  
  
The class quieted down as the teacher walked into the room, a hushed whisper falling onto all those who looked upon her. The redheaded teacher slammed her books onto the desk, a vein popping up on her head. She glared at the class, daring anybody to make eye contact with her.  
  
"Good morning!" she practically shouted, almost making everyone topple over his or her seats.  
  
"Morning!" they replied with no-enthusiasm what so ever.  
  
Ms. Kabuki sat down roughly in her chair, whipping out the horrifying roll call list! THE HORROR!!!!!!! Umm...back to the fic...  
  
"Now, as you all know, our exchange program is starting in 3 weeks. From November to January, you will be living in the places that you signed up for. They can and WILL be changed if necessary. I'll be going down the list for this class to make sure everyone is here.  
  
Germany: Bryan Tennor ; Abigail Larson; Kailua Mongol ; George Huffman; Bart Dimson ; Julia Ricardo; Justin Halvorson; Mike Shockley; Jake Birky  
  
"Yo!" Jake Birky waved a hand up in the air. The teacher glared at him.  
  
"Want detention for the next three months instead of Germany, Birky?" she explained icily. Jake shivered and cowered in his seat under the teacher's gaze.  
  
"Rome: Ford Dodger ; Bert Dimson ; Annais Fickle ; Sam Gordo ; Luis Stevens ; Kevin Gelinas; Quinn Carvolo  
  
Russia: Dustin Gardman; Ali Pertson; Weevil Winston ; Gary Gigglers ; Alexis Cortez;  
  
Japan: Amryn Ayres; Alycia Marsh ; Vanessa Naive; Katie Stich; Darby Fossen; Marina Lokchi"  
  
A strange sound came up from the back of the classroom. The class looked back to the four students, their heads resting on their desks or their heads rolled onto their shoulders.  
  
"Justin Halvorson! Kevin Gelinas! Darby Fossen! Vanessa Naive!" The teacher screeched at the four students sleeping peacefully. They jumped up in their seats, snapped to reality by the teacher's harsh voice. Ms. Kabuki clicked her tongue at them, grinning maliciously at the aforementioned.  
  
"Hmm...sleeping in class is one of the worst offenses in this school. Care to join the principle?" she asked smugly, leering down at the students.  
  
"But...!" a girl with copper hair with highlights streaked through it, with matching chocolate brown eyes, started to complain. "I'm really, really, really sorry, Ms. Kabuki! You see, I didn't get much sleep last night and—"  
  
"Then go to bed earlier!" Ms. Kabuki snapped at the poor girl. Vanessa Naive looked downwards, hiding the blush of embarrassment coming up.  
  
"Ms. Kabuki! That isn't fair! You never send kids to the principal's office if they're sleeping in class!" Darby Fossen pointed out. Her hair was roughly the same color as Vanessa's, had highlights and red streaked through it. Hazel eyes glared at the teacher in hatred.  
  
"Who's the teacher?"  
  
"They made us fall asleep!" the two guys protested. One of them, Justin, had cropped, pale blond hair, set off by blue eyes. Kevin had dirty blond hair, styled as most boys normally have it, also with blue eyes.  
  
"They MADE you fall asleep? Does anybody in here suspect that Miss Fossen and Miss Naive brought along a sleeping ray? I don't think so!" Ms. Kabuki turned towards the four, flames in her eyes. "Now, go, before I take you off the exchange program entirely!"  
  
The students, horrified that they would be stuck at the hellhole that this school was often called, quickly raced out the door, just so that the fiery teacher couldn't yell them at anymore.  
  
"...We MADE you fall asleep?" asked Darby, very annoyed at the teacher and at the world in general.  
  
The two boys ignored her, and started whispering about something, then began to laugh and chuckle softly.  
  
Of course, that didn't escape Vanessa's attention. She whirled on the boys, flames dancing in her eyes. "WHAT is so funny?! Do you even CARE that we might be kicked out of the program?!" It was morning, she just got in trouble (which she rarely did), and she happened to be stuck with her mortal enemy also known as Kevin Gelinas! After all that, you'd expect her to be in a light dandy mood! NOT!  
  
"Oh, nothing!" replied Kevin, fake innocence dripping in his voice.  
  
"And how come I don't believe you!?" butted it Darby.  
  
"If you don't, that's just you're problem, isn't it?" Kevin snapped.  
  
"Just don't talk to them, there's nothing to fight about!" Justin tried convincing him to stop the fight, but alas, Vanessa and Kevin never listen to anything else when it comes to fighting.  
  
"When it comes to him, there's ALWAYS something to fight about!" Vanessa replied coolly, her voice level rising just a little bit.  
  
"Vanessa, keep your voice down!" Darby scolded her friend.  
  
"Oh, I thought that's how she normally talked: loud and obnoxious," Kevin replied.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, you ass-hole!" Vanessa retorted, not caring if she cussed or not. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Vanessa said the 'f' word!" Darby exclaimed crazily. "The world's going to end!"  
  
"Want me to say that to you?!" Vanessa snapped as they reached the office. Darby shut up immediately, not in the mood to mess with her friend's fiery temper.  
  
The secretary at the desk was finishing up some paperwork before turning to the foursome. "Ms. Kabuki's bunch? Over there," she jabbed a finger towards the room lazily.  
  
They made they're way to the dreaded principle's office. THE HORROR!!!!! Come on everybody, let's scream now! AHHHH!!! Ok, enough of that.  
  
"This is all your fault, bitch!" Kevin accused Vanessa once they got into the lofty room, plopping down in one of the cushioned chairs. He crossed his arms in legs, showing her that he was not going to give up.  
  
"How could it have been HER fault? She didn't MAKE you fall asleep, as far as I know!" Darby dived in defense of her friend, glaring at the other teenager.  
  
"Tell me, Kevin, how could I have? I mean, it's not logically possible unless we shared the same mind, which we don't. I don't even WANT to know what goes on in that little perverted mind of yours!" Vanessa retorted, using her logic as normal to weird out the other person.  
  
Kevin just blinked, not understanding a word Vanessa said since she talked so fast. Vanessa smirked, knowing that he would have no come back for that.  
  
"You guys have no hope in getting along at all," Justin stated.  
  
"Do we care? Should we care?!" Vanessa growled, flipping a piece of her hair from out of her face.  
  
"Apparently not. You couldn't even care enough to stay awake in class!"  
  
"JUST STAY....out...of...this?" Kevin turned around in the seat, before his voice got quieter as he looked up in horror at the *dun dun dun!* PRINCIPAL!  
  
Kevin's eyebrow twitched, glaring out of the corner of his eye at Vanessa. She just smiled mockingly, cocking her head to the side in feigning innocence.  
  
'How long was he standing there? Did he hear me cuss? I JUST YELLED AT THE MOST IMPORTANT FIGURE IN THIS BUILDING!!! Wait, am I starting to talk like Vanessa? BAD BAD BAD!' Kevin kept yelling at himself mentally, but didn't notice the others giving him strange looks.  
  
The principal clucked his tongue, the students fidgeted under his intense gaze. "This is a VERY serious offense. Sleeping in class, yelling, cussing, and arguing. I thought you guys sorted that out at Linderman." The Principal gave a meaningful glimpse at Vanessa and Kevin. Vanessa blushed, crossing her arms, a defiant look crossing her face.  
  
"I will change your schedules so that all of you go to Japan. There should be some people there who will tone you guys down. Vanessa, Darby, you will have to help Kevin and Justin cram the Japanese language, which they should know a little bit by now. Also, since it's mostly between Kevin and Vanessa, you two will be sitting next to each other on the plane ride to and back from Japan. Did I also mention that you will have every single class in Japan together?"  
  
Vanessa and Kevin gaped in revulsion, switching their shallowed looks between each other and the principal.  
  
"NO WAY!" Kevin roared at the principle, knocking the chair over in his haste to get away from the other girl as much as possible.  
  
Vanessa let out an endless stream of cussing, which made the whole room silent.  
  
"Vanessa, one word. SHUT UP!" Darby screamed at her friend.  
  
"That's TWO WORDS you idiot!" Vanessa retorted, finally stopping in her ranting.  
  
"I never knew you had such a lovely mouth, Miss Naive," the principal replied, glaring at the distraught girl. "Now, back to class. And I expect you four to behave."  
  
'Ok, I can stand Kevin, but if they pair up Kevin and Vanessa together, hell is going to break out!' Darby thought as they trudged out of the office.  
  
'Not too bad. I mean, it COULD'VE been worse,' Justin thought.  
  
I think we all know what Kevin and Vanessa are thinking. 


End file.
